Sometimes GoodBye is a Second Chance
by Little Benzai-Ten
Summary: She was on the run from betrayal toward a new start. He was trying to find a new start after the death of his mate. The pair meet and begin to heal one another from heart break, however they are separated by an illness and then a war, pushing her under the protection of another, who found his way into her heart. Who will she choose? Wolf Prince of the East or the Lord of the West?
1. Life and Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any parts pertaining there too**

**This is rated M for later chapters for character death (deaths…?) and lemons!**

**This was my first ever fanfiction, and only current to hit a minimum of 50k words… I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. I am in the process of editing and expanding this peice, a few of the chapters will remain untouched but will be in a different order than they were previously. **

***Thank you Kouga's Older Woman and Raven 2010 and Kristen for making me want to edit this!***

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Sometimes Goodbye is a New Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Life and Death**

The Ookami prince stood at the mouth of the cave. A fine mist hung in the air outside, giving the world a hazy appearance. His arms were crossed as he leaded against the cool limestone looking out. His clawed fingers tapped with trepidation on his muscular bicep. His younger mate was in labor and giving birth to their first child, it was a natural process but something set him on edge. Maybe it was just the weather or impending war with the Neko tribe. Yet again, it could be the screams of pain falling from his mate's lips or the reappearance of the Shikon Miko that had his youki passing in his mental cage, longing for solace.

A sharp scream echoed though the cavern followed by several whimpers. Kouga knew his pup was born and he was now a father. He smiled into the mists grateful to the kami's his pup didn't cry. When an Ookami pup is born and cries they are killed, because it is believed they are a hindrance to the tribe. No, his pup will be strong and a great leader for the Ookami of the East.

Footsteps coming through the grotto drew Kouga back from the entrance. His breathing quickened when he saw a bundle in the female's arms with a smile on her face as she walked toward him.

"You have a daughter" the female handed him the fur wrapped bundle.

. Her deep blue eyes looked up at Kouga before she yawned and closed them, settling into a sleep, content in his arms. His little girl looked so peaceful lying cuddled there. Kouga couldn't help by stare down at her angelic face, her dark eyebrows framing her face and her long dark lashes lay against her alabaster cheeks. A shock of soft ebony hair poked out from under the fur blanket. She was beautiful, just like her mother. He smirked just thinking about all the boys he would have to chase off; there was no way she was leaving the cave until she was 300!

"When may I see my mate, Naoki" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the pup nestled softly in his arms.

"You need to see her as soon as possible or you will be too late. I am sorry, my Prince, but her strength is leaving her." She said solemnly, as she put her head down.

Kouga's eyes widened at the news. He looked down at his daughter, before he turned to the cave that held Ayame. With the grace of a Prince, he rushed though the limestone catacombs to his mate.

"Ayame" he whispered when he saw her laying on a futon of furs her skin was pale and her body looked frail. Even her flaming red locks seemed to loose it's fiery sheen.

When she saw him, she gave a small smile as he came further into the cave holding their daughter "My love, what shall we name her?" she rasped

"Fumiko" Kouga looked down at his mate, he had never seen her so weak before. He was frightened.

"Kouga"

"Shh, you should rest and rebuild your strength" He forced a smirk even though he could smell the messenger of death looming at the door.

"Kouga" She placed a weak hand on his forearm "I love you"

He then laid Fumiko beside her mother, "As I you, Ayame, now you should rest" he gently brushed the hair from her sweaty cheek.

"Kouga" She grasped his hand and placed it against her lips then moved and held it against her cheek "I know my time is coming. Please, Kouga, don't mourn me. Find another mate you are too young to be alone for eternity"

"Ayame, it isn't your time yet. Just rest now, my mate."

"Promise me…Kouga" she pleaded, her green eyes met his, begging him

"Fine, I promise, but it will never come to that." He reassured her.

Ayame smiled weakly at him and closed her eyes and slowly her breathing became shallower and more ragged, soon she was gone.

Fumiko began to softly whine, as if she knew what just happened, she could smell the tears her father was fighting back as a few wolves came in and covered her face, taking her to be prepared for cremation. Tonight the tribe would mourn their princess.

* * *

**A/N:** Do we like the revamp?


	2. The Unwanted Undead

**This Chapter is a decent amount longer than the last one (Sorry Kouga)**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Inu Yasha or any parts pertaining there too…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Unwanted Undead**

It had been three years since Higurashi Kagome had fought valiantly along side demons, a half demon, a demon slayer and a monk. Three years since the young, largely untrained, miko delivered the final pink purifying arrow into the heart of the most evil creature to walk the face of the earth, Naraku. Three years have come and gone since she made the perfect wish that purified the shikon no tama. Three years had passed since, a time-traveling teenager was pushed back to the time she was born in, leaving behind her friends, the group that defeated Naraku. Three years ago, Kagome was sealed in her time, while her heart was sealed in the Feudal Era.

When she was swept up in the whirlwind and taken to the well, she was afraid, scared to leave them all behind. When the dizzying array of colors ceased, she looked up to see a wooden roof, not the blue sky she had wanted. Kagome had pounded on the bottom of the well, begging and pleading for it to allow her to go back; she called for her best friend and heart's desire, InuYasha, to retrieve her. She was horse from her pleading, when she finally broke down and cried.

Sealed back in her time, with no hope of returning, Kagome had decided to finish school on-line, and she was able to graduate far ahead of her former classmates. She was one year into her program as a nurse with a concentration in herbal remedies when a forgotten feeling shot through her body.

The well had opened. The portal to her heart beckoned her, she had to go.

Kagome had come back to the Feudal Era knowing she would be sealed in that time for the remainder of her life, never to see her family again. Although that thought brought some pain to her heart, she was with the only man she ever loved. Shortly after she came back, InuYasha asked her to be his mate.

'Speaking of InuYasha, he should be back with dinner by now' Kagome thought as she stared into the herbs she was making to flavor the rabbit he was supposed to bring home. The rice was boiling in a clay pot over the cooking fire inside the cozy two bedroom cabin InuYasha had built for them, their future pups and Shippo, who was currently off training his fox magic.

Kagome walked outside to gather a few herbs for a sick woman in the village; she glanced at the vacant home next to hers. It had been a year since Sango and Miroku were killed in battle protecting their twin daughters, Rumiko and Kanta, and son, Mushin, before InuYasha could get there to save them the Scorpion Demon took all of their lives.

Bowing her head in respect, Kagome walked to her herb garden. As she stood with the herbs she had just collected, something caught her eye. If she didn't know any better she would have thought it was…'no no no no no' her mind screamed as she saw another soul collector pass through the trees. 'Kikyou cannot be alive, I watched her die, maybe I am seeing things' she ran inside. And intense feeling of true joy and pleasure drifted across the connection she shared with her mate, furthering her suspicion. A searing white hot pain shot from the scar of marking through her whole body before it dissipated to a dull throbbing.

She huddled in the corner, slightly rocking, wondering what with happen with InuYasha if Kikyou was truly alive again. 'Stop this!' She screamed at herself, 'He is mated to you, not her…but…she wasn't believed to be dead when he asked me to mate him…this is just plain silly, he loves me' she chided herself as she picked up a broom and was sweeping her families hut as her mate walked in the door.

"Kah, why bother cleaning? It's just going to get dirty again tomorrow."InuYasha scoffed as he through a large rabbit on the floor, "It's time for you to make dinner any, wench, I'm starving" _Wench _InuYasha hasn't called her that since the last time he ran off to see Kikyou. A look of heart ache ran across her face and her mate knew that she knew, but he was still trying to hide where he had been and what he had done.

"So, she is alive" Kagome rhetorically asked "How?"

"Yes, and I don't know, she didn't tell me" Her mate knew he had been caught; he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I have missed her so much, to see her again was like heaven on earth" He spoke softly but he knew he shouldn't have said it the second it left his mouth as the soft sobs she had been fighting grew in strength.

"Until she tries to take you to hell, again" she said though her chocking sobs.

Choosing not to respond, his ears lowered and he lead her to bed. He removed his haori and robe of the Fire Rat, then held his mate against his naked chest until he drifted into a near restless asleep.

* * *

InuYasha was awakened by a soft touch on his cheek, as his eyes fluttered open he realized the woman he had been holding was now naked and pressed against him. As he began to ponder why, his thoughts were silenced when her lips crushed against his.

The hanyou moaned into the kiss, enjoying his mate's advances. Kagome rarely initiated their love making, so this was a treat, one which made is groin tighten exponentially. He pushed a clawed hand into her ebony locks, pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. He parted his lips in invitation.

Following her mate's lead Kagome thrust her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues moved around one another, dancing in circles. Kagome moaned into the intimate contact, noting InuYasha's unusual submissive attitude, the miko took control. Her fingers roamed the hanyou's muscular torso; his skin felt of fine silk and was unimpeded by scars due to his demon heritage.

Running a finger delicately above the waistband of his red hakama, she felt his muscles involuntarily jump and he breathing catch. She smirked into their kiss, which had grown sloppy with saliva. Hooking her thumbs in the waistband, Kagome pushed the fabric down her mate's hips, slowly exposing more of his soft skin.

His erection sprung free from its confines as she continued to push the material down. With his help, she pushed the material completely off of his body. Running her slightly callused hand up his thigh she swung her leg over him and straddled his hips.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" InuYasha asked with a voice thick with lust.

The miko didn't answer with words; instead she let her body do the talking for her. With a delicate hand, she palmed his manhood, guiding it to her silken folds. She rubbed the head against her core, spreading his pre-cum around her entrance. Slowly, she lowered her body over his, taking his length into her body, one inch at a time.

InuYasha watched her, entranced by the beauty of her flushed skin and the feeling of power that always came over him when he watched his shaft disappear inside his mate. His hands skimmed down her indented sides to her hips. He guided her movements as she rocked over him, her breasts gently swaying with each movement.

Unable to hold back any longer, InuYasha thrust up into her, roughly, drawing gasps from the miko with each of his near painful movements. His claws dug into her supple flesh, drawing pinpricks of blood. He moved faster in her, eager to reach his approaching climax.

"K-k OHH!" he roared when his climax hit and spilled his seed deep within her womb.

Slowly, she pulled her body off of his deflating appendage and laid on her side next to him. The feeling of something missing picked at her heart but she pushed it aside when he pulled her into his arms.

Although, she didn't have fun making love like InuYasha did, she had needed to be one with him, if only for a short while. They laid on their bed, Kagome sighed and a smiled as she drifted off to sleep, content that she, Kagome, was InuYasha's mate. Holding her close to him, InuYasha's thoughts began to drift, 'I almost called her Kikyou. I was making love to Kagome and almost called her Kikyou. I need to end it with her now that Kikyou is back in my life. This time Naraku can't take her from me… How can I tell Kagome?" with those thoughts he drifted off to sleep holding one and dreaming of the other.

* * *

***A/N* Small lemon addition! The other lemons will be better and much longer, I promise!**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think of it thus far!**

**As of 7/8/12 chapter 1 has been changed-so go back and read it if you haven't already. I decided to change the name of Kouga and Ayame's baby.**


	3. Heartbreak and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character rights…blahblahblah I do not make any money from this story; in fact I lose money writing since the time it takes could be more productive and spent earning money at work. –That's what I call dedication.**

**This is rated M for later chapters for character death (deaths…?) and lemons!**

**This was my first ever fanfiction, and only current to hit a minimum of 50k words… I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. I am in the process of editing and expanding this piece, a few of the chapters will remain untouched but will be in a different order than they were previously. **

**Please Read and Review! (No Flames, please)**

* * *

**Sometimes Goodbye is a New Beginning**

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak and Betrayal**

Over the next few days Kagome relaxed. She felt secure knowing that she was InuYasha's one true mate. He may do some stupid things, but now that they were bound he would never do anything to hurt her, intentionally.

Kagome stepped out of the hut and watched InuYasha and the village kids play around in what was a form of 'Tag' in the modern era. When he thought nobody was looking, InuYasha could be really caring.

His red robe of the fire rat blew in the breeze and his subjugation beads bounced against his neck. Although they were removed when she was sealed, upon entering their mating ritual, InuYasha had asked her to put beads back around his neck, so he wouldn't hurt her more than he needed too. After the ceremony, he had told he had missed them around his neck and to leave them on, because it was something that bound them together. She didn't use them though.

At times it took her breath away watching her mate and the little ones play. Her dreams since she was 16 always included InuYasha holding their child while her womb was swollen with another. The three years back, however, had not gone according to plan. She didn't have little demi-demon pups with silver hair and ears to match with her own oceanic blue eyes. Her womanly clock worked quite well, never was she behind, even a day, to give her the slightest of hope that she was carrying a little one.

She continued to watch the activity in front of her. She drew in a shuttering breath, trying to calm down the overwhelming emptiness she felt in her arms. InuYasha paused in their play and looked up at her and smiled. He may be flexing his facial muscles, but the "happiness" did not reach his eyes. 'He is thinking about her,' she took a deep breath and returned his smile.

She walked behind the hut to join Kaede in the gardens. She was bending down to pick a few sprigs of jasmine when Kannon, one of the villagers, rushed to them. "My wife, Akina, is ill. She needs you! Please, Kaede-sama, Kagome-sama, come heal her!" He exclaimed.

"InuYasha" Kagome shouted to get his attention when she saw him on her way out of the gardens, "This could be serious, I probably won't be home tonight" she shouted following Kannon and Kaede.

Once at Kannon's hut, Kagome and Kaede made their way to his wife; she was leaning over a jar, vomiting violently. Holding back her long chestnut hair was her son, Taro. Kagome moved over and took his place and gently rubbed circles on Akina's back, hoping to sooth her. Kagome could feel her fever burning her hand through her simple homespun clothes. When she was done emptying the contents of her stomach, she laid down. Kaede bathed her brow, but it did little to stop the stomach pains from increasing to the point that Akina rolled to the side and pulled her knees to her chest.

"This is almost like labor, Kannon" she attempted to smile and chuckled softly in hopes of getting her husband to smile, he looked at her with tears in his eyes and it nearly ripped her heart out, but her attempts were in vain, he did not smile. Quickly as she could, Akina got to her feet and ran from the hut, Kagome hot on her heels to ensure her safety.

"How long has she been vomiting?" Kaede questioned

"A few hours apparently, I only just returned home then came for you" Kannon answered truthfully

"How often is she running to the bathroom?"

"Every half an hour, Kaede-sama, will my wife be well again?"

"Sounds like she has been poisoned by her food. Complete bed rest until the day after her symptoms go away, make her drink plenty of water and I will bring ye soup for her. Most likely, she ate meat that was under cooked. But yes, ye have no reason to worry, Kannon. She will be better soon."

Kagome and Akina returned and Kaede immediately ushered her to bed. After giving Akina a few liquids from medicinal herbs to sooth her stomach and throat against the vomiting, and something to help fight her fever, the two mikos left following bows and 'Thank-you's'.

A sinking feeling filled Kagome with dread. Fighting the urge to let it make her sick, she walked into her hut with the intention of going to bed.

"I don't feel well, so I am going to bed" She yawned stretching her arms over her head as she headed toward her bedroom, "Night InuYasha. Night Kikyou" After three more steps Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heels in time to see Kikyou readjusting her creamy white haori and InuYasha turn crimson with a blush, while his ears lay flat against his head.

It didn't take long for Kagome to run out of the hut and heave the contents of her stomach onto the forest floor. After she wiped her mouth with the cream sleeve of her haori, she took a few deep breaths; she reentered the hut where the whore and cheater were now sitting three feet apart.

After a very sharp, yet calming, breathe, with a voice as hard as her broken heart could muster "How are you alive again?"

InuYasha could smell and feel the hurt and anger rolling off his mate, the emotions were so think they were nearly palatable. Unable to find the words which would soothe his mate and he acknowledged that it was he who caused the emotions, InuYasha looked at the wall tilting his chin up so his throat exposed to her, an Inu-Youki instinctive sign of submission.

"I did not actually die again" Kikyou said in her cold voice.

"I watched you die in _my_mate's arms" Kagome stressed, allowing possessiveness to permeate her tone.

"No, you watched souls leave a clay shell. There were still some left connected to the bones reburied and somehow the dirt from my grave helped to heal me and seal the souls my soul collectors brought until I had regained my strength to rise again."

"That's impossible"

"I do not understand myself, but that is what happened so just except it with the only explanation I have to give," She said snidely

"And now you have come for my mate" Kagome nearly snarled

"I AM his mate; you are just a poor copy of me."

Eyes wide, she glanced at InuYasha finally seeing his sign of submission, 'He marked her didn't he? Was that the pain that shot though me a few days ago?'

She walked over to Kikyou and pushed aside the collar of her haori, revealing two puncture marks similar to her own. "InuYasha" Her voice began to break as she pulled her hand back as if it had been burned "why?"

"Kagome, I love you, but she was my first love and I still love her. I need to be with her just like I need to be with you" He turned to look at her. His hands reached for her own during his words in attempt to calm her.

Kagome pulled her hands farther from his grasp. She slapped him across his face as hard as she could. She even infused some of her miko energy into the contact to make it hurt worse. Glad for the subjugation beads Kagome inhaled deeply, anger flowed though her body, unknowingly pushing out her miko energy into the room. Kikyou was protected based on her own miko energy but InuYasha could feel his skin burning.

"Sit! You want a dead clay pot. Sit! Then keep her. Sit! I'm leaving Sit! Don't come for me Sit! I don't want you Sit! You cold hearted ass hole! Sit! You marked her yesterday didn't you? Sit! Then came home and made love to me? Sit! You can't have us both! Sit" The floor boards began to crack under the immense strain of the course. "You made your choice, Sit! You will never touch me again Sit! You are the scum of the Earth! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" With the last "sit" the floor broke under Inu Yasha and he fell through. Kagome walked around the crater and was gone before the spell could wear off, letting him come after her. Unbeknownst to her, Kagome's energy output increased as she ranted, and her pink aura filled the hut, it would take InuYasha a few days to recover from the subjugation and energy burns he just received.

Kagome ran into the woods, without giving the hut a second glance, leaving a subdued hanyou and stoic un-dead-dead-un-dead miko in her wake. As she ran tears streamed from her eyes, blurring her vision, not that she was paying any attention to where she was going in hopes of getting lost for the night.

"AAAAHHHH" she screamed as she tripped over something on the ground, landing hard against the firm land. Her hands broke her fall, and were cut from the weathering rocks.

"Ouch! What the fuck, do you want to die today, human?" A deep masculine voice resonated though her body as she was pinned against the earth, sharp pebbles digging into her skin with the addition of the heavy body. As Kagome struggled against the iron grip holding her down, she felt his nylon textured skin against her neck, knowing he is a reptile. Closing her eyes, the young, heartbroken miko waited for death.


	4. Running from Loneliness

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any parts pertaining there too**

**This is rated M for later chapters for character death (deaths…?) and lemons!**

**This was my first ever fanfiction, and only current to hit a minimum of 50k words… I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. I am in the process of editing and expanding this piece; a few of the chapters will remain untouched but will be in a different order than they were previously. **

**This is the last chapter that will be left as an expanded original for a while, the next few will be new add ins.**

**Please Read and Review! Let me know how it is going!**

* * *

**Sometimes Goodbye is a New Beginning**

**Chapter 4: Running from Loneliness**

Kouga lay in the fur pallet he once shared with Ayame, Fumiko slept cradled against his chest. He stared at her pristine face, his heart breaking that she would not have a mother. He missed his mate, and wished she was here to watch her daughter grow.

Over the three years of their mating he had grown to love Ayame, care for her deeply. She was the one who helped guide the pack, warm his furs, she was the one he shared his life with. At first he agreed to mate her because he knew Kagome's heart would never be his, but then he took into account the political reasons. Mating her would serve to unite the tribe after Naraku was destroyed and strengthen the pack.

Their first few months together had been rocky, because she wasn't who he wanted, but after one of their fights she put her hands on her hips and proudly declared she may not have been who he wanted but she was who he had and she wouldn't change who she is to become the one he couldn't have. From that point on, Kouga strove to accept her for who she was and their relationship blossomed. He may not have been in love with her, but he grew to love her. There was no spark originally, but they accepted who the other was. It was no whirl wind great romance, but it was the stuff of long lasting, happy relationships were built on.

Ginta and Hakkaku entered Kouga's personal den, he didn't move to acknowledge them. It had been a week since they laid Ayame's spirit to rest. They worried for their leader, they worried for their friend. Losing one's mate was always difficult, and in the case of true soul mates, it would result in the death of the other by a broken heart. Generally, Ookami mate once until death, another mate may be taken after a year, but several chose not to. However, due to the mating bite driving the need to procreate, the carnal desires drive those who choose not to mate again to isolation; any contact with another would result in physical intimacy and they die from guilt soon after.

Ginta placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder "Kouga" when the leader didn't respond, Ginta shook him slightly "Kouga, you need to get up. The tribe is worried about you"

Kouga didn't move.

"Kouga it's not healthy for a wolf demon to be locked indoors for so long like you have been." Hakkaku tried to get a rise out of him.

Once again Kouga didn't budge; he just stared at his daughter.

"Kouga if you get ill, Fumiko could get sick too. Please, Kouga, go out for a run or lay in the sun. Ayame would not be happy that you are sulking. If you can't get up for yourself, do it for Fumiko and Ayame" Ginta tried to reason, "Go, clear your head. We will guard Fumiko with our lives, do not worry about her."

Although Kouga didn't want to move, he had to agree with his friends. He slowly rose and pulled Fumiko into his arms, gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her to Ginta. With a flash, he was off in a whirlwind out of the dens, afraid that if he moved any slower he would turn around and crawl back into bed.

As Kouga ran he began to think about Ayame's last words to him, "…Please, Kouga, don't morn me. Find another mate you are too young to be alone for eternity." Tears began to fight at the corners of his eyes; he was failing her for mourning. He didn't think there will be another one he could find who could take her place, the majority of the pack loved her, they all respected her, and she would not easily be replaced when the time came.

Kouga came to a clearing and laid in its middle, out in the open with no trees obstructing his view of the clouds. Lost in thought, he gradually drifted into a light slumber. *Sniff* 'What is that coming; I know that scent, Jasmine and Lavender.' But the twinges of salt he smelt occasionally kept this sent indefinable. Slowly Kouga rose to head toward the scent. He opened his eyes to see the sun hanging low in the sky.

"AAAAHHHH" He heard a woman scream, he ran faster.

"Ouch! What the fuck, do you want to die today?" A gruff demonic voice responded.

The lizard demon had his hand raised ready to strike the woman under his body. Kouga jumped into the area with his foot aiming for the demons head. The lizard fell off the female as the wolf lunged at his throat. Ripping out the lizard's jugular, killing him instantly, Kouga smiled for the first time in what felt like too long, 'Damn I should have killed something a lot sooner!' He flexed his claws and reveled in the coating of crimson. He smirked as he whipped his soiled hand on his clothing.

Under the stench of blood, he smelled jasmine and lavender. It was so familiar and slightly intoxicating. It also reminded him of his past, a woman who's face he could clearly see, with hair like a shadow and eyes as deep and as unfathomable as the ocean from which they took their color. He sighed, that girl was lost to him, and never coming back. He looked down the girl sprawled out on the ground with her back toward him.

"Would you like some help up, miss?" he extended his hand but didn't really pay attention to the woman as she took it and stood.

"Thank you, Kouga. I am glad you were here"

Kouga's eyes snapped open at the girl, for the first time realizing who she was, "Kagome! How have you been?" He hugged her and stepped back, this hands running down her arms and grabbed her hands as he looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Could be better, how are you?"

"I could be better. Where is dog-breath?"

"With his second mate" she said with venom.

"I can smell he is mated to you but another mate? That's low. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No. I will be fine though, I am not unused to travel and I can exercise pretend demons from rich nobles for food and shelter" she tried to sound confident

"No, you will come and stay in our dens in the Eastern Lands. We will set up camp for the night and head for the dens in a few days."

"Are you sure that would be fine with Ayame?"

A cloud fell over his eyes; "She passes away shortly after giving birth to our daughter, Fumiko" Kouga looked at the ground.

"Oh, Kouga! I am so sorry!" She hugged him again "I didn't know" They stood embracing for a few moments before the Ookami cleared his throat

"Looks like the pair of us are starting over" he smirked, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Let's go find a place and set up camp for the night."

Kagome nodded and they walked through the trees. Their hands cuffed together, not in the romantic sense but to offer the other comfort and support and they walked from their pasts toward an uncertain future.

They settled in a small clearing near a river. Kagome started to get local kindling to make a fire while Kouga took off for hunting. He returned with a large rabbit as she had begun to set up camp. As he cleaned his kill, he watched her with wonder, she looked so natural.

He felt his heart flutter slightly as he stole glances at her and scolded himself for thinking about Kagome as anything but friends that option died when she disappeared. Kagome was the love of his life and he would do anything for her, but in the same notion, he felt like he was cheating on Ayame. He bit into his piece of rabbit with more force than needed to prevent the growl of frustration and confusion from escaping his throat. She should not be affecting him this much, her scent wafted through the air, dancing around him in a haze, making its presence known and forbidding him to forget it.

Kagome never looked at Kouga as anything other than an ally who she trusted, but made her uncomfortable with his declarations of love. For the first time since they had known each other she was truly relaxed in his presence, and was able to appraise him without his words getting in the way. He was a caring and protective of all under his care, which she knew from taking on the Birds of Paradise with him, he loved life and his eyes normally shown with mirth and joy. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, er arm bands, and one always knew where they stood with him. There was a wild, somewhat feral aspect to his nature that gave him the care free aura. He exuded pure sexuality, for the first time, Kagome admitted to herself Kouga is more than a nice looking male, he is what the Greeks and Romans used as models for their art during the renascence. His long hair glistened and his muscles ripped and his smile-oh, his smile, could light up the darkest of rooms.

The miko smiled to herself, she was more relaxed around him than she had ever been even though she was able to pick up on his own trepidation; about what she was not sure. But the night was pleasant, and she was content, happy even to be sleeping on the hard ground staring into the soft looking coals of the fire and dancing flames.

They sat in silence for the rest of the night each lost in their own thoughts, one with contentment and the other guilt.

* * *

**A/N: I start to deviate from the original in the up coming chapters...Thus far each chapter has been doubled in length... Is it an appovement or disappointment?**


	5. Welcome To the Wolf Den

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any parts pertaining there too**

**This is rated M for later chapters for character death (deaths…?) and lemons!**

**This story may give people a sense of déjà vu, rest easy for you are not going crazy! I am in the process of editing and expanding this piece; a few of the chapters will remain untouched but will be in a different order than they were previously. **

**This is the first chapter to change in my expansion; I hope it is acceptable since I am going on Hiatus shortly! **

**For those of you who enjoy Phil/Lil in Rugrats/All Grown UP, there is a new story by my friend LlamaLlamaPiccoHan, I am sure she would love reviews for her first story!**

**Please Read and Review! Let me know how it is going!**

* * *

**Sometimes Goodbye is a New Beginning**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Wolf Den**

Eager to get home to his daughter, Kouga insisted that they traveled as fast as possible. The bent his knees and offered his back to Kagome. She climbed aboard and ignored the feelings the familiar position stirred. She recalled her younger days, when she traveled the country side with her best friends to slay the most evil demon to ever threaten human existence. Her heart ached remembering her friends; her heart broke remembering being second in the heart of her love to her incarnate, Kikyou.

She pushed the surfacing feelings down. Kagome had dealt with them years ago; however, the recent betrayal from the man she loves with the one she was always compared to had her world off kilter. Once more, the feeling of not being good enough was returning, coupled with her insecurity due to her lack of conception, Kagome felt like less of a woman. As if she would only ever be second best because she had nothing to truly offer if she couldn't offer children. In the modern era, it wouldn't be as much of a factor, but this was the feudal era. Here a woman was her husband's possession and was only as good as what property she could give her man and the heirs she could give him.

They had arrived in the dens later that night. Kouga gently sat Kagome down on the rock platform in the main den, knowing that their speed was too fast and her balance would be off and her knees would be weak.

Kagome looked around, when her world stopped spinning; the flurry of activity was greater than it was last time she was here. The males still wore similar clothes to Kouga, some in different colors of fir but all covered, but their muscles could still be seen rippling in areas uncovered. For the first time, Kagome saw females. The only female Ookami she had ever seen before was Ayame, now they were walking around some with males and others not. They were all beautiful with sparkling eyes and healthy looking hair that even put Kouga and Sesshomaru's hair to shame.

Whispers surrounded her as glances were cast sideways to her, some were snide but most males seemed to remember her. She felt out of place, a human in a den of wolves, without Kouga or another wolf she knew by her side.

Feeling something cold touch the hand clasped on the edge of the platform, she involuntarily jumped and looked down. Two wolves sat at her feet and sat their jaw's on her lap as they looked up at her with large eyes. The light brown and tan wolf on the left had dark gold eyes, where the darker brown and gray wolf on the right had light umber. Both seemed to beg her for attention. Slowly, she extended her hands, allowing each to see what she was doing, she gently scratched behind their ears. More whispers were sent though the others in the room.

"I see you have met Kouga's pets, Nowaki and Hiroki" Kagome looked toward the voice. Standing before her was a beautiful female with a round face with high cheek bones. Her dark mustard brown eye color accentuated her supple tawny skin. Jet black hair hung down her back in a heavy plait.

"They are quite sweet" she said with a smile

"I wouldn't call either of these two sweet" she said as she extended a hand to pet the darker Nawaki, who in turn bared his teeth. "See what I mean, I have only seen Prince Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku touch them. And they will not let any other, but me, around Fumiko unless one of the three is present. Even the Prince's former mate could not touch them"

"I'm Kagome" She offered to break the small silence between them.

"They call me Naoki; I am the bitch who provides food for Fumiko"

"It is nice to meet you"

"So tell me about yourself?"

'How do I tell her I am from 500 years from now' Kagome thought "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your mate"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat briefly before she cleared it and stated "He mated another" her tone stating her unwillingness to comment further on the matter. She continued to absentmindedly stroke the wolves at her feet as Naoki sat on the ground before her. "You may remember him from the last time I was here. His name is InuYasha"

"InuYasha?" She asked trying to connect the name with the face and scent.

"He is a loud mouth hanyou with a big sword. Always challenging Kouga"

"He was the one who dragged you away after you helped Prince Kouga defeat the Birds of Paradise?"

"Yep"

"You are too pretty for him." Naoki stated matter of factly and Kagome started to chuckle out the other woman's outspokenness.

"I left my family for him. Then he cheated on me with _Her"_ Kagome said in a near whisper but the wolf's sensitive ears heard every word.

"It is against wolf nature to cheat. If my mate, Yoshio, would ever mark another it is my right to kill her according to our laws. However, if he did, I could mate again. I would simply have to tell the other male it was alright to mark me and Yoshio could no challenge it."

"Learning our rules, I see" the two females turned to the intruder. "Do I not get a hug, Little Sister?" Kagome smiled widely as she stood and hugged Ginta and Hakkaku behind him.

"Where is Kouga?"

"He was meeting with us, he asked us to bring you to him." Hakkaku offered.

Kagome nodded then turned to Naoki, "It was great talking to you"

"And you" Kagome then turned and headed though the catacombs of the den. The pathway opened up into a large room. Ginta and Hakkaku backed out of the space, leaving Kagome. The room was bare save the natural rock ledges and the fir futon on which Kouga sat holding a bundle in his arms.

He patted the fir next to him indicating his desire for her to sit with him. She moved across the room, the pair of wolves at her feet when she sat they sat next to her on the floor. Surprise filled Kouga's eyes as he watched her pet Nawaki, the more vicious of the pair, and he whimpered in response. With a yip, he sent the two wolves to his faithful best friends.

He looked at Kagome, "This is my daughter, Princess and heir to the Eastern Lands, Fumiko." His eyes shone with pride when he presented his daughter to the miko.

"She is beautiful, Kouga" he handed the pup to her.

His breath was taken away when Kagome smiled down at the babe cradled in her left arm, with her right hand she lightly traced down her cheek. Fumiko looked Kagome in the eyes, yawned and clicked her mouth twice, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Kouga stood nearly struck speechless, his daughter never fell asleep with anyone but him, Ginta, Hakkaku and Naoki. Just then she looked at the Ookami Prince and smiled brightly and Kouga saw stars. Any guilt he felt over Ayame not being here to raise the pup vanished. Kagome would adopt her as her own, he was sure of it, even if they never mated.

"Kagome, we need to start training you on life here. The other bitches will help you, especially Naoki. You saved many of my tribe from the Birds of Paradise so I foresee many being kind to you. You will be expected by the tribe to learn our customs and traditions. Everyone pulls their own weight in some way." She just nodded, of course she wanted to learn to be one of them, and it would help her get along better.

She felt Kouga lean against the wall. Grabbing her, he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms under his daughter; he rested his chin on her shoulder to watch her sleeping face. Within minutes, the warm cocoon she was wrapped in lulled Kagome to sleep. Kouga followed not too far behind, his heart at peace.

* * *

**A/N: Congratulations to Quinn Anderson (AKA HieiAijin1410) for the publishing of her first book In Excess, a modern yaoi/slash novel. I have never had any contact with her but it is always great to see one of our own in the Fanfiction community do well!**


	6. A New Day is Dawning

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any parts pertaining there too**

**This story may give people a sense of déjà vu, rest easy for you are not going crazy! I am in the process of editing and expanding this piece; a few of the chapters will remain untouched but will be in a different order than they were previously. There are also different events that will be added/subtracted/changed…**

**Please Read and Review! Let me know how it is going!**

**Officially off hiatus and attempting to get every story updated for my faithful readers who have waited so patiently *blows kisses***

* * *

**Sometimes Goodbye is a New Beginning**

**Chapter 6: A new day is dawning**

Kagome bent over on her knees, scrapping the sinew from the deer pelt spiked to the ground under her. She sat up and stretched her spine, working the kinks from the vertebrae. The sun had beat down on her covered back mercilessly causing her to heat up and tiny beads of perspiration to drip down her reddened neck. She had fought a good fight against her thick wavy locks, but she had decided to give up and pulled the sable hair off her neck with a scrap of rabbit fur. She looked around her, several females scrapped furs as well, most too busy to talk more than the language of canine, which she did not understand. A few males stood guard, not so much for guarding the females, but the pups who played among them.

She was adjusting to life in the East with the Ookami. The days were long and physically demanding with tasks, but the nights were full of a light hearted companionship among the pack. Everything each of the wolves did was for their brothers and sisters in the tribe. The community accepted the miko as a war hero and one of their own, but she would occasionally catch a few of the council elders scowling at her and Kouga with a look of contempt.

Kagome pushed those thoughts from her mind as she pushed her bangs from her glistening forehead with the back of her hand. Surely she was just seeing those looks from the council; Kouga was a leader beloved by his tribe, young and old alike. He did not seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, if he did, he did not mention anything to her.

Three weeks ago, a runner was sent with word to Shippo that Kagome was now with the Ookami. His training would continue for a while longer, but he at least knew where he could find the last member of his adopted family. When Miroku died, the young fox demon lost his father figure. Kagome could not leave him without his mother figure, especially with InuYasha without her there as a buffer between them. The tension between the two had steadily grown more intense since her return from the future, eventually reaching a fever pitch. InuYasha yelled that he wished they would have left the fox to die, Shippo yelled that the hanyou it was his fault that Miroku, Sango and their children were dead. It was then that the young kit decided it was time to train in the fox magics and left the next morning, leaving Kagome with empty arms.

As if cued to distract the miko from missing her kit, Fumiko began to fuss for attention from the basket she was laying in next to Kagome and Naoki. Reaching to her side, the miko grabbed the pup and pulled her close to her body. She smiled at the little bundle in her arms and ticked the pup under the chin resulting in coos. The princess grabbed her fingers and held them tightly. The strength the little one possessed initially shocked Kagome, but Naoki assured her she was average among the demon community. Kagome dropped a kiss on Fumiko's slightly chubby cheeks before laying her back into the basket and grabbed the rock to continue scraping the hides.

When the fur was clean, Kagome left it lay in the sun to dry while she went inside to pull the furs from the den she shared with Kouga. Although she had been in the East for the past two weeks, she still did not have a futon of her own to sleep on, she shared with Kouga and Fumiko, not that either of the older two slept often or at the same time often. Until they gathered enough furs, the arrangement would suffice. Both were accustomed to sharing a futon with another, they had grown more comfortable with one another, seeing the other as a stable in the changes going on in their lives.

She brought the furs outside and shook them vigorously, fluffing the individual shafts of fur that had been flattened by their bodies. Each flick of her wrists released the trapped scents; she could smell the one she had come to associate with Kouga- thick and natural earth scent with underlying hints of air and bear grease. His natural smell permeated everything he interacted with on a daily basis, his bedding, his clothes-which she washed earlier- even her clothes from staying in the den with him.

When they were fluffed she re organized them in the corner or the den and came back outside with a pelt, bone needle and sinew thread in hand. She knelt down in her previous position and spread the rabbit fur on the ground with the hide side down on the soft grass. Threading the needle with the sinew, Kagome folded the pelt in half and stitched it together in a tight crisscrossing pattern. When she reached the end of the material, she tied a quick, but effective, knot and cut the sinew. Placing her forearms in the fur loop she created, she tugged to ensure it would stay together in pace. The miko removed her arms and grabbed the needle and thread again. One of the ends of the material still possessed the fur which would have covered the rabbit's legs. Folding those scraps, she sewed the free end to the loop she had created.

After cutting the thread, Kagome turned the material inside out. The shafts of gray fur caught the light and shone as if wet, it was a dress fit for a princess of the East. Kagome took the young pup from her basket and laid her on the ground.

"Let's see how this looks on you, my Little Princess" She smiled as Fumiko giggled with the attention. Kagome slid the dress over the pup's raven fair and tanned face and pulled the young one's arms into the holes created for her arms. The garment was a little loose, but it gave the demon pup room to grow. "You look so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed as she leaned down to nuzzle her nose with Fumiko's.

"Yes, she does"

The deep baritone voice behind her made her jump and her heart race. Her head whipped around to see a laughing Ookami with sparkling blue eyes.

"Kouga, you scared the heck out of me!" She began to laugh with him. It concerned her that he was able to sneak up on her without her powers alerting her. However, she had been with the tribe for a few weeks now, demons were continually surrounding her and her powers were growing use to them.

"How was your day?" He asked changing the subject as she began to clean up by placing everything in Fumiko's basket, while Kouga picked up his daughter from her arms. It was custom for the females to cease working on their daily tasks when the males returned with food for that night's meal. Only the single females would skin the kill and prepare the meat. Kagome was excluded from this because she did not have claws capable to perform the task as quickly as it needed to be. So whenever Kouga would return, she would go with him to the den and talk about how their days were until howls alerted them it was time for their meal.

They made their way through the catacombs to the common area. Kouga moved to sit on a raised platform with Fumiko while Kagome moved over the large rock slab on the one wall with the food laid out. As the leader, he was to be served first, as the one who sits with him, Kagome was to gather the food for them both.

He looked over his pack, happiness radiated off of him. His tribe all sat around the fire in the center of the large common area. Ginta and Hakkaku sat together with the other single males, right next to Kouga's platform. Single females sat on the opposite side of the fire, while pups sat next to their mothers, and mates sat together with the male's tail around their female, or in same-sex couples, dominants tail around the more submissive. Those who were courting sat in the same way mated couples did. The tails wrapped was a way for the male or dominant to vow to protect and provide for their partner.

He could feel his own tail move by its own accord, as if to wrap around someone, he looked up to see the woman he claimed many years ago as his own. She smiled at him as she presented the food, her lips were moving as if she was saying something, but he could not quite here it. There was something about her that had him transfixed at the moment, unable to turn away or even move. Nowaki and Hiroki moved behind him, brushing him lightly, which drew him from the trance. He grabbed the offered meat and took a bite, signaling to the other's it was time for them to eat.

After the meal was consumed pups began to run and play. Fumiko squirmed and whimpered for food. Picking her up, Kagome carried the pup to Naoki, Kouga rose and followed. The female was getting up to leave the room to feed the princess when Kouga spoke from behind the miko.

"We will be outside when she is full" Naoki nodded and proceeded to leave as Kouga and Kagome moved outside.

The air was warm and calm outside the mouth of the cave. And it was quiet, save the natural sounds of crickets and small animals moving. Occasionally, a nocturnal bird could be heard. Kouga grabbed her by the hand and lead her over to the end of the clearing and laid down, pulling her with him.

The grass formed a nest around them as they laid side by side, gazing at the stars, shining brightly on the clear night. The stars were never so beautiful in Kagome's era, she was lucky if she could see a few over the city lights. A small wave of sadness washed through her as she thought about home.

"Are you happy here?" Kouga broke the silence between them.

"Yeah I am," She smiled at him, "I was just thinking of home."

"Do you want to go back to see InuYasha" he asked, trying to keep the slight hurt and anger from betraying his emotions.

"Not that home, Kouga. I miss my mom and my grandfather and my little brother."

"Then, let's go see them"

"I wish we could, but left them for good to come back here to be with InuYasha." She deadpanned, internally debating if she should tell him where she was really from. She was no longer a part of the modern world, she left that behind.

Kouga slid his arm under her and pulled her to his body, intent on giving her comfort. They continued to watch the stars twinkle against the black velvet sky. A bright light steamed across the sky, it came in an instant and was goon just as soon.

"Oh, Kouga, did you see the shooting star?! Make a wish!" she pointed to the sky.

"I wish you would stay here, forever"

Kagome looked up at him. As if some force were acting on them, they drew closer together. Their eyes were locked in a clash of blue. Kouga propped himself up on one elbow and brought the other arm up her back until his fingers could pull the tie from her hair and tangle themselves in the raven tresses. They moved closer, a hair's breath apart, neither knew who closed the gap, but their lips met lightly. His harder lips moved against her soft pliant ones.

The response was immediate; sparks flew though their bodies, radiating from the points of contact. Kouga caught her lower lip and sucked it gently, then opened her mouth with his tongue, begging to deepen their kiss. The Ookami slid his pink muscle into her awaiting cavern, tangling it with her own. She moaned into the kiss as she returned his kiss with passion, pulling him closer and their tongues danced together.

Feelings stirred between them, the kiss grew in intensity as they continued. Fire licked her though her veins from her marked neck and settled in her loins, demanding attention. She could tell Kouga was having the same reaction, judging by the thick and hard length resting against her thigh.

"Kagome, Prince Kouga!"

The call broke them apart. His eyes glowing lightly violet, both were panting heavy, both in slight shock. He gathered his wits about him, enough to call to Naoki that they would be in soon. He knew he could not go to her; she would be able to smell their arousals.

Kouga fought with his youkai, trying to put him back in his chains and will away his arousal. Kagome simply laid on her back, breathing heavy, trying to calm down.

"You go and take Fumiko to bed. I'm going for a run" He stood up and ran, disappearing in a tornado as he tore through the tree line and was gone, leaving Kagome alone.

She stood and walked toward to the cave. She entered Naoki waited just inside with a squirming pup. Taking Fumiko from the female, Kagome bid goodnight to those who remained in the common area. Calling Nowaki and Hiroki to her, she headed down the hall naturally existing in the rock, with the wolves on her heels.

Kagome pulled the cover back on the top of the futon and placed the pup in it. She stripped and changed into a buckskin tunic Naoki had given her and crawled into bed around the princess. After pulling the cover back up, she patted it, signaling to the wolves they could join and cuddle up if they wished.

She felt plop against her back, immediately warming her though the material. The other curled in the bend of her knees with their head on her hip. Taking in a deep breath she tried to process the intensity of the kiss she shared with Kouga, as well as what it will mean for their future. They had grown to be great friends in the month that she had been with him, but how would the kiss affect that?

The hour grew late and slowly Kagome could feel herself being pulled into the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

Kouga ran until it was after the middle of the night. He needed to let himself go. Alone in the middle of nowhere, the prince sat down and crossed his legs. With a deep breath he tried to think rationally. He had to fight with his youkai to not go back and take Kagome as his mate. As leader, he could not take another mate for a year after his mate died. If he were to take Kagome as a mate before the year of mourning was complete, Fumiko would be killed as an abomination-the result of an unloved union, only he and the council knew of this rule. But that was a moot point; Kouga was not ready to take Kagome as a mate. He was attracted to her, he felt connected with her due to their past battles against evil, he felt strong friendship with her, he was grateful she took care of his daughter, but was that enough to say he was in love with her, enough to take her as his mate?

He put those thoughts aside to focus on the bigger issue-he was one horny wolf. He did not touch Ayame when she was pregnant, she had suffered two miscarriages and they were not taking any risks. She died 6 months later, just after giving birth to their daughter. He had now been without sex for seven months. Normally, mated wolfs were intimate at the very least once every month. The mark he took with his mate, like the one that Kagome took from InuYasha, would soon begin to drive him to sate his lusts. He was allowed to have sex with whomever he chose, which did make things easier, he just was not allowed to mate them.

"Prince Kouga?" A panting voice sounded behind him.

The Ookami turned on his heel to face the one summoning him. The voice belonged to a Shika demon. His mahogany hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, it was interrupted by thick, and tall antlers. Tawny skin was pulled over tight features, muscles ripped under the opened, crimson haori that was tucked into his black hakama. The lower demon bowed to his superior, then stood straight and waited for approval to continue.

"I am Prince Kouga, who are you?"

"Forgive me," the demon bowed again, "I am Yusuke, I was heading to your dens, I have a message for you" He pulled a scroll from his robes and handed it to the Ookami.

"Come back with me to the dens so you can rest before heading back"

The Shika bowed again in appreciation and followed the Prince back to his lair.

* * *

He sat in a high backed chair, staring into the fire blazing in the gray stone fireplace, relaxing from a long day of overseeing preparations, when he was ripped into consciousness with a scream.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a little girl rasped as she cried.

The scream was not overly loud; he only heard it due to his demonic hearing. Icy tendrils of fear sneaked into his spine. He moved quickly to the room of his ward.

"Rin, what is wrong?"

"Rin don't feel good. Rin's throat hurts," The young girls usually bright brown eyes where dull with pain.

Sesshomaru could feel the heat radiating from her body. He noticed at patch of red bumps appearing on the little girl's cheek. "Shh, Rin, try to sleep. Sesshomaru will get help"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin thinks she needs Kagome-chan, and when I get better she can play with me better then smelly old Jaken" she smiled slightly, but it soon faded as closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

Turning from her the lord of the Western Lands approached his retainer, "Jaken, Rin is ill. This Sesshomaru is going to get her some help. Take care of her, make sure the preparations continue as planed"

As the Daiyoukai summoned his cloud he flew to the village his bastard half-brother called home. He did not want to deal with the hanyou, but InuYasha's mate is a miko, and a human. She proved herself against Naraku and gained some of Sesshomaru's respect, which was not easy to do. She did love Rin, and would be taking over the little girl's miko training soon. She would help, he knew she would.

* * *

**A/N: **I am pretty much changing the majority of the story, including a potential change to the original pair of this story... Please let me know if you are enjoying the rewrite and what you think I should do differently!


	7. Council Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any parts pertaining there too**

**This story may give people a sense of déjà vu, rest easy for you are not going crazy! I am in the process of editing and expanding this piece; a few of the chapters will remain untouched but will be in a different order than they were previously. There are also different events that will be added/subtracted/changed… You would think that this would be easier since it was already written once… but I'm changing too much around lol**

**Please Read and Review! Let me know how it is going!**

* * *

**Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance**

**Chapter 7: Council Meetings**

Sesshomaru set forth on his youki cloud, sailing through familiar skies. The moon illuminated his body, giving his snow white clothing, silver hair and pale skin an unearthly glow. His kimono fluttered in the breeze as the wind whipped past cooling his skin. Normally, he would travel this way to pick up his young ward or drop her off for miko training, Sesshomaru had grown use to her body heat pressed against his leg as they flew. He was not sure why Kagome insisted on a 9th month training block then a three month off at home with Sesshomaru, but she was the teacher, he would abide by her wishes. Rin will be leaving him once more for training in a month.

Thinking of his ward caused his heart beat to race; she was ill and a human, miko or not, she was still weak. He could lose her at any moment without the help of her main trainer, the miko, Kagome. He sped up, trees flew by in a blur below him. The faster he could convince Kagome to join him, the faster he could return home and the faster Rin would be healed.

The stench of humans stung his sensitive nose before his keen eyesight could see the rickety dwellings of the village, standing out as black marks on the land. He descended slowly as he grew closer, the sounds of the night resonated through the trees. He moved touched down outside of the eldest miko's hut.

Sesshomaru headed to the structure he knew belonged to his brother and his mate. The sounds of rutting swarmed into his sensitive ears. Clay and Graveyard soil mixed with his brother's scent assaulted his nose, it seemed to be radiating from the very walls of the dwelling itself; It was nauseating, Kagome normally smelled of the freshly fallen snow in the mountains in the West, where he would spend his free time when he was a pup. Kagome scent reminded him of happier days in his life, back when his father was a live, back when he was courting Tsubaki, the heiress to the Northern Lands, and he hadn't a care in the world.

Realizing his half-brother was physically joined with someone other than his mate caused disgust to rise high in Sesshomaru's throat. It was not that he loved Kagome, by any stretch of the imagination, but he did respect the miko as a battle partner, a teacher and even mother for his ward. He would defend her with every breath in his body for Rin's love of the miko, and his own respect for her. His brother had no honor, taking someone to bed while he was mated to another, especially when that meant he betrayed Kagome.

After what felt like an eternity, the sound of their rutting ceased and was replaced with the noises of garments rustling as the pair dressed. Sesshomaru knocked on the wall of the hut and waited for his brother to answer.

"What do you want Sesshomaru" InuYasha answered rudely, as he came to the door and threw the reed curtain to the side. He leaned against the entrance, blocking his brother from entering or seeing into the hut. The hanyou was not sure why, but he was almost ashamed to let Sesshomaru know Kikyou was here and was his second mate.

"This Sesshomaru has no business with you; Sesshomaru has need to speak with the miko," He said, looking uninterestedly at his InuYasha.

Kikyou called from the inner sanctum of the hut "You need to see me, what do you want, demon?" the undead miko stated, not realizing who stood outside the hut, only felling his demonic aura. Her powers were not what they were when she was alive or doing her last resurrection. She stepped out from behind her mate, the surprise of seeing Sesshomaru did not register on her impassive face.

"Sesshomaru smells that you are now the hanyou's mate, but Sesshomaru seeks your true mate, the miko Kagome. Hanyou how is it we share blood, yet you have no honor. Perhaps it is the human in you. Now tell me where she is" He fought the urge to wrinkle his nose at the stench. He was losing his patients and the fact that they both reeked of sex wasn't helping the situation, he needed Kagome to heal Rin.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. What do you want with her?" InuYasha growled

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to you. Where is she?" His blood began to boil but he kept his usual stoic mask and voice cold and harder than normal. Fear crept down his spine, fear that he would return to him castle empty handed.

"Find her yourself" InuYasha barked. Poison began to bubble in Sesshomaru's fingers, longing to be utilized as a whip to strike down the insolent whelp.

"You are pathetic; you can't even keep reign on one mate, and then show her the ultimate sign of disrespect by taking another, your lack of honor, hanyou, must be due to your human blood," The elder brother turned on his heel and took to the skies.

InuYasha stood in the door way letting his half-brothers words sink in, fighting the urge to find Kagome himself to find him before Sesshomaru. Kikyou put her hand on this shoulder to try to reassure him that he made the right choice being with her and not her reincarnate.

* * *

Sesshomaru headed back to the Castle, he was needed to oversee the preparations for the arrival of the Leaders of the Lands. His own heart feeling the uncharacteristic pinching, he only associated with his ward, the one he claimed as a daughter. He would have to place guards at her door, in her weakened state. Rin would be unable to stay near him for protection as he saw to his duties as Lord of the West. The smell of human set some demons into a rage, the smell of an ill human could send them into blood lust.

He thought of the Nobles, trying to discern their threat level. Prince Kouga, of the East, was willing to judge a human based on their character, and was not a threat to Rin. Lord Osamu, of the South,was indifferent to humans and was not a threat to Rin under normal circumstances. However, King Noboru**, **of the Northern Lands, was renowned for his detest of humans, more so since his daughter, and Sesshomaru's former intended, was murdered by a hunting party of the weaker beings. Noboru had even staged an attack on Rin during his last stay in the West, but Sesshomaru was unable to prove it and thus could not proclaim it to the other Leaders to publicly challenge Noboru.

For now, the Lord of the West would focus on protecting his ward in her weakened state; he just hoped it was not in vain as he blazed across the night sky, his body shroud in darkness, only a sliver of the moon was visible against the velvet sky.

* * *

Kagome woke during the night to a cold nose pressed against her arm and a little demon pressed suckling at her chest, growling in frustration, because she was not getting the milk she desired. Through the night, her buckskin tunic had ridden up, leaving her open to the night air. Quickly, she pulled Fumiko from her bosom and lowered the tunic.

The pup squalled as Kagome rose to dress, once dressed she took the princess to the small den Naoki resided in, she called out to her and waited for the Ookami to come to the opening.

Once the little one was with her wet nurse, Kagome headed back to Kouga's den. She sat on the pallet of furs accompanied by the two wolves, which had practically become her shadow. Kouga had not returned while she was sleeping to the den they shared; she did not know where he was. Absentmindedly, she stroked the heads resting on her lap, while thinking about the Wolf Leader, something she found herself doing are more increasingly in her time in the Eastern lands.

Hiroki popped his head up and looked toward the door. Kagome turned her head to peer at the entrance. Within moments Kouga entered carrying something in his hands.

Upon seeing the miko on the futon with his pets caused the Ookami prince to smile. His blue eyes twinkled with mirth. He had come to the conclusion that he was going to court Kagome someday in the future, they were friends now, but that could change. He would ask her to mate him in a year's time. As the one he was going to take as his life partner, she was entitled to know what was in his hands.

With a few canine commands the wolves jumped from the futon and exited the den to head to the common room. Kouga took the place of Hiroki next to Kagome and handed her the tube he carried in his grasp.

She pulled the stopper from the top of the bamboo tube and peered inside. Seeing rolled parchment, she inverted the case and the message fell into her awaiting hands. Placing the tube next to her on the futon and fingered the parchment roll. The wax seal had already been broken, indicating that Kouga had already opened it. Unrolling the scroll her eyes scanned the black kanji standing out from the white background.

**Prince Kouga, of the East**

**Annual meeting of the Nobles of the Lands will take place on the 6****th**** day of the 3****rd**** month of the year, at the Castle of Sesshomaru of the West**

Kagome rolled the scroll back up with care. And looked at Kouga.

"Isn't that in three days from now?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Am I able to go with you? I miss Rin, and it would be a chance to see if she has been practicing."

Kouga smiled and nodded, he was planning on asking her to join him as his future intended, but this kept him from breaching the subject with his plans until he was able to find a way to explain it.

"I will be taking Fumiko, to name her as my heir to the Land Nobles, I am glad you want to travel with us." Kouga smiled broadly.

"When will we leave?"

"If I was traveling alone I would leave in two days, but with Fumiko I have to leave as soon as Naoki prepares a sack of milk for her. You should help her pack up, she has my formal attire, as well" Kagome just nodded with a determined look on her face, intent to assist her friend. She stood from the futon and took a step toward the door.

Quick as a flash, Kouga was standing by her side, holding her from moving. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's cheek, "Thank you" he muttered as he let her go.

Kagome stood their momentarily stunned, before she smiled and continued on with her task. She headed back to the small den she had been to previously that morning, within the hour she must be ready to head to the West.

The rapidly approaching departure time had females rushing. Kagome packed clothes for her, Kouga and Fumiko. Naoki and other females, with pups, prepared three sacks of milk, one for each day of travel. Kagome's feet never seemed to touch the ground as she moved from place to place, grabbing garments and furs for rest. Her heart bursting with joy, she could not wait to see her student, the one who she was so very proud of for all they learned, the one she adopted as her own. Nine months out of the year, Rin would live with Kagome and train, the three months she was gone, Kagome missed her terribly. Rin carried such a light within her, making her impossible not to love. Although, Kagome knew of Rin's fear of Ookami, she was sure Rin would very much enjoy spending time with her and Fumiko playing in the garden of which the young miko spoke of so fondly.

With pack strapped to his back, and Fumiko secure in his arms, Kouga bid farewell to the tribe, after appointing Yoshio as the leader in his absence. He was joined by Kagome, who also had a sack on her back. His best friends Ginta and Hakkaku stood to his side, his faithful companions who would assist in battle in the off chance that the convoy was attacked. Waving goodbye to the tribe, Kouga, Fumiko, Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku headed to the Western Lands.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I have been so slow on the updates...This semester has been pretty difficult. SO, for your unwavering support, this is my college-graduation present to all of you :) Let me know what you think of the revamp!


	8. Trip to the West

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any parts pertaining there too**

**This story may give people a sense of déjà vu, rest easy for you are not going crazy! I am in the process of editing and expanding this piece; a few of the chapters will remain untouched but will be in a different order than they were previously. There are also different events that will be added/subtracted/changed… You would think that this would be easier since it was already written once… but I think it is even more difficult than starting from scratch!**

**Please Read and Review! Let me know how you think the rewrite is going!**

* * *

**Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance**

**Chapter 8: Trip to the West**

Their small convoy set off down the path toward the west. Just as night was about to fall, they stopped to make camp. They had stopped once earlier in the day, so Fumiko could eat, her diaper could be changed and the rest of the convoy could relieve themselves. Kagome picked several berries to eat along the way so she did not need food at the time; her main concern was making sure Fumiko had food. Now however, she was starving. Kouga had caught two small rabbits, skinned them and placed one on a spit over the fire for Kagome. If he wished to court her, it was his job to show her that he could provide.

While waiting for the food to cook, Kagome took care of Fumiko's needs. The little pup had been silent for the whole of their day's travels, never once squalling for food or to be changed. It had worried her until Ginta explained that pups instinctively knew when they were traveling and that crying could draw unwanted attention and danger to the travelers. They also knew that moving too much when being carried could result in them being dropped.

Hearing this make Kagome feel a great deal better. However, she missed hearing the little princess cry so that she could lavish her with motherly attention. Not that she couldn't do that without hearing her cry, of course, it just made Kagome feel _needed_ when she heard Fumiko voice her needs.

After the pups needs were satisfied, Kagome excused herself to bath in a babbling brook nearby while her meal was cooking. When she returned and her meal was consumed, they all sat around the fire, just conversing with one another the ways friends would. Ginta and Hakkaku shared stories of hunting, or various times on their trips with Kouga to hunt down Naraku. Kagome would sometimes share little tidbits of her travels as well, smiling fondly back on how simple life seemed back then-outside taking down the greatest evil the world had ever known.

Kouga would pitch in a chuckle or a nod of agreement when needed, however he did not offer any stories of his own. What could he really say? He blamed a hanyou and his group for killing his pack, his comrades, met a woman he loved very much, stood helplessly by after his 'strength' was taken when the shards were removed, he was rescued by the same hanyou he once blamed, then he stood aside helplessly as the woman he loved rushed into the arms of that hanyou in tears when they were surrounded by fire. He was shamed. Sure, he killed one of the band of 7, but in reality, he lost to a hanyou. Even if Kagome would choose him now, it would be only because InuYasha cast her aside. He fought back a huff as he studied her.

When they were younger, he knew she was beautiful. Her inner beauty could be seen, but it took a back seat to her physical beauty. Now, after being with her for so long, he could see her heart shining far more than he ever could before. She was still breath taking to look at, of course, but her inner beauty was what he wanted now. A few years is not much time to a demon, however, compounded with the wounds to his pride, Kouga grew a new appreciation for others.

He studied her across the fire. She threw her head back and laughed at something that Ginta had said, her hair fell in chocolate waves down her back. The light from the flames danced across her porcelain skin. The weight of the world she had been carrying when she first joined them had all but disappeared, as if she once more found purpose in life. Kouga thought back to the kiss they had shared, how the desire flamed inside his body, how her body responded to his, the way her arousal smelled mixed with his.

"…ga!" the one syllable broke through the haze of his imagination.

"Kouga!" Hakkaku called to him, waving a clawed hand in his face. Kouga raised his eyebrow to show he was listening. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a walk" The leader of the Ookami rose and left the other three around the fire sharing questioning looks.

What the hell was the matter with him? He was no green wolf anymore. Kagome was not some wolf demoness (which admittedly would make his life easier) to be lusted after, she was a mated human miko. Granted, she was astringed from her mate, but the law was very clear about such things. He paced in a circle, he knew he would ask her to be his mate someday, but he needed to be patient. He didn't even know how she felt yet!

Kouga rain his hands over his face in a frustrated gesture, setting them on the back of his neck. He tilted his head backward and looked at the stars through a break in the trees. How he wished the kami's would give him a sign.

"Kouga" he heard her voice float to him as if carried on the wings of angels. Quickly, he thanked the kami's for his sign. He dropped his arms and looked at her. She was smiling at him with radiance from within mingling with the attempted masking of her concern.

"Hey, Kagome" he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and gave a small smile. Relief apparent on her features as she took in his gesture. A slight breeze blew, ruffling her miko garb and carrying her sweet scent to him.

"What're you looking at?" she asked, moving over to his side and looking up as he was when she found him.

"The most beautiful woman in the world" he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she called to him. She looked at him, slightly stunned and blushed, looking away quickly.

"I'm not that beautiful" she said with sadness in her voice. If she was, perhaps her mate wouldn't have taken a second. If she was, perhaps she wouldn't feel so ugly.

"Yes," he stated as he turned to her. His hand its way around her waist while the other cupped her chin gently tilting her face to him so she had to look into his azure eyes, "you are"

His lips descended upon hers. This time, sparks did not fly through their bodies, they didn't see stars, they didn't feel fire licking in their veins. This time, the kiss held more comfort and silent affirmation than it did out right passion.

His lips moved against her, caressing hers in an attempt to show how beautiful he felt she was.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, offering to protect him for whatever burden he had been thinking of when she found him.

Kouga pulled her closer, promising he would protect and provide for her the rest of their lives.

Kagome broke the kiss gently and rested her head on his chest and a content sigh escaped her lips. She felt him rest his chin on her head. Her eyes stared off into space, unfocused. The miko had forgotten how it felt not wanted for her ability to sense jewel shards, not wanted for her miko abilities, not wanted for her body or her appearance. The time-traveler forgot how it felt just to feel _wanted_. Kouga was apparently very apt at inducing those feelings. All Kagome could ever remember wanting in a partner was someone who gave her the feelings of being loved, wanted and protected. The Ookami Prince gave her two of these feelings in spades, the other felt as if it was a distinct possibility someday in the future.

A clawed hand ran through her long, dark waves. Holding her close like this eased his soul. She made him feel like a whelp again, with more will power than he had before. He wanted her-oh yes, he did- but he knew now there was far more to life, love and relationships than lust. Physical intimacy was a great way to show your partner how much you truly loved them, but love was a complicated thing, sex without love could be fun, however it was not as satisfying. Routing without a mature love was hollow and would eventually strike down 'puppy love' the younger demons would have. Where the heart truly rested was not in the sexual organs, but in the arms and hands and lips, embracing your lover, comforting their soul and fostering their spirit.

That is what he wanted to develop with Kagome, he wanted to take time, make sure they were both healed from their pasts, and then he wanted to build love, create it with time spent together getting to know one another on a deeper level than physical intimacy could produce. That did not mean he did not want to ravish her body, his furs grew a hint tighter at the though, he just knew instead there was a time and place for that. Right now, they were not in the right point in their relationship to get physical beyond kisses and caresses. For now, he would show her that he could take care of her, provide for her, and would make a great father for her pups.

He kissed the top of her head before pulling back from the embrace.

"Let's get back to camp, we have a long day of travel again tomorrow" He spoke softly into the night. Clasping her hand, he lead her back to their comrades and the little princess.

The future would come in its own time, for now, they must focus on the present to heal from their pasts.

* * *

**A/N:** **So sorry it has taken such a long time to update- I haven't had the internet in nearly a year! That is partially a lie, I have had the internet at work. But I am now a full time teacher and I cannot be posting on here from my school computer (it could get me fired since I am not under union protection-curse you private schools!)**

**Question- am I progressing Kagome and Kouga's relationship too quickly?**


End file.
